


Minas Tirith

by hamsterwoman



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Minas Tirith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: Minas Tirith acrostic = what it says on the tin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



> Written for 2016 trick-or-treat meme

**M** ighty city warding the West  
 **I** n these darkest, most desperate days,  
 **N** o rest for your sentries, no rest  
 **A** nd no aid with the foes that they face.

**S** torms may rage at the mountain side,  
 **T** hunders threaten with furious squalls --  
 **I** ntrepid you stand in your pride,  
 **R** esolutely, within your white walls.

**I** n your vigilance, stalwart and stern,  
 **T** hrough what battles or ills may betide.  
 **H** ope will triumph. Your King will return.


End file.
